Taking Care of a Teammate
by itachi's future wife
Summary: For the Disease and Illness challenge. Robin's sick. Superboy's there with a thermometer and a Jell-O cup. Just a sweet little one-shot. Can be read as slash, pre-slash, or no slash at all.


This is for the Disease and Illness challenge. I drew the almighty strep throat. We all know it because we've all had it. Just a cute little one shot about taking care of a teammate. Can be read as slash, pre-slash, or no slash at all. It's up to your interpretation. Have fun with it. Reviews are always appreciated. –IFW (P.S. To those of you reading Of Master and Students and or Of Fathers and Sons, I am still working on those. This was just too fun to pass up.)

* * *

**Taking Care of a Teammate**

"You're sick." It was a fact, not a question. Superboy didn't often ask questions to begin with.

"I'm not sick." Robin winced at the pain in his throat. He heard his voice crack. If anything, he'd just convinced the other hero that he was right. Why had he decided to answer at all?

"If you weren't sick, that wouldn't have hurt you so much." Superboy shrugged and sat down on the couch next to the younger teen. "Why are you pretending? Kid Flash seemed to enjoy being sick." He was referring to Wally's cold over a month ago. Miss Martian had been sure to take excellent care of him. Wally had more than enjoyed the coddling.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to catch the attention of a girl." Robin rolled his eyes and rested his head on Conner's broad shoulder. "And I'm not sick."

Conner placed a hand on the younger boy's forehead. "You have a fever. You shouldn't be up."

"I'm not up. I'm sitting down next to you." Robin yawned loudly and winced again. God, it hurt so bad…

"And you should be laying down. At home." Conner stressed. Why was the Boy Wonder always taking on more than he could handle? "Does Batman even know you're sick?"

"Of course he doesn't because I'm not sick." Robin sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he was being lifted off the couch and carried somewhere else.

"Superboy! Conner, put me down!" Robin cried.

"If you won't rest at home, then you're gonna rest here." Superboy carted the younger boy through the cave to one of their spare rooms.

"You know, if I didn't know you better I would assume you were stealing me away for a less than noble reason." Robin jeered sarcastically.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I don't know. Taking me back into some hidden bedroom to have your wicked way with me." Robin smirked.

"Shut up, Robin." Superboy gently set Robin down onto the bed and moved to grab him a blanket.

"C'mon Conner, we have an assignment coming up."

"Exactly. And if you make yourself sicker, the entire team will fail. Do you really want that on your conscience?" Superboy quirked an eyebrow.

"I liked you better two years ago when you had no idea how to interact with another human being. You would have left me alone." Robin groaned.

"Stop talking, Robin. I can tell how much pain you're in. You need to rest. When Batman comes to check in, I'll be sure to let him know you're resting." Conner stood up.

Robin just pouted pitifully at the older boy.

"I'm not backing down. I will call Kaldur if I have to. Don't make me." Conner stretched his arms above his head. "Do I need to stay here and make sure you stay in bed?" Robin shook his head. "Good I'll be back in a few minutes with a thermometer and something for you to eat. When I get back, I'd rather you_ weren't _in the rafters."

"I promise I'll still be here." Robin grinned at him. "Can you bring me some Jell-O?"

"If we have some. Kid Flash goes through a pack of that stuff a day. And stop talking. You're aggravating the back of your throat even more. I recommend you throw out your toothbrush. It'll have germs on it."

"Sometimes I hate how much of a walking text book you are." Robin huffed.

"You're still talking."

.

.

.

.

"Rob's got strep? Wow, that stinks. I'm pretty sure I already had that this year. It really sucked." Kid Flash was in the kitchen eating a pudding cup.

"Then imagine what Robin's going through. Then again I'm not exactly sure but all the symptoms are there. He just needs to rest." Superboy searched the refrigerator a Jell-O cup.

"What are you looking for, Conner?" M'gann asked.

"Do we have anymore Jell-O cups? Robin wants one and well, it would make his throat feel better. At least until he falls asleep that, is." He found a cup of grape gelatin in the back of the fridge.

"Dude! I was totally gonna eat that!" Kid Flash cried in protest. His mouth snapped shut at the glare Superboy shot him.

"Are you sure he wouldn't rather have some soup? I could make him some. It'd be more filling at any rate." The Martian girl offered. During the two years she'd been on the team, she'd become a much better cook.

"He asked for Jell-O, that's what I'm going with." Superboy shrugged and grabbed a spoon. "If I don't get back there soon, he'll be swinging from the ceiling."

"Then you'd best be getting back then."

"You know Wally. One would think you would want to go check on your best friend. Maybe even take care of him yourself. It leaves one to wonder." Artemis snarked from her seat.

"I'm not getting sick. We'd better hope that Superboy can't contract strep throat so we don't lose him as well. We're not going to be able to take any new missions if we're two members down."

"Lay off. Conner's just being a good friend. You know how much Robin means to him." Artemis countered.

"Ah well. I'm just saying." Wally polished off the pudding cup and tossed it into the trash bin.

"Oh! I hope he gets better." M'gann said softly. "I would hate for him to over exert himself."

"I'll be sure to make sure he doesn't." Superboy promised. He waved goodbye and headed back to the spare room Robin was staying in.

Much to his surprise, the little bird had already fallen asleep.

'Not sick huh? I don't think so.' Conner rolled his eyes and set the Jell-O cup down on the night stand next to the bed.

Robin had begun snoring softly. Conner really wanted to check the kids temperature but he was sleeping so peacefully. He placed a tentative hand on the younger's forehead. It was still warm.

"I'll let you sleep and we'll check it when you wake, okay?" He said softly. Of course in his head, he knew Robin couldn't hear him but he convinced himself otherwise. He sat down next to the fifteen year old, fully intending to not leave his side.

"...m fine Conner...really..." He heard a muffled voice say.

"You're still talking. And besides, I don't care what you say, I'm not going anywhere."

Robin smiled underneath the blankets and closed his eyes. He was beginning to understand why Wally enjoyed being sick so much.


End file.
